Image forming apparatuses may include fluid applicator units to eject fluid such as ink in the form of drops on substrates. The image forming apparatuses may form an air barrier to reduce an amount of aerosol, particulates, and the like, from being deposited on the substrate, fluid applicator unit, and/or other components of the image forming apparatuses.